les vampires et nous
by cricri276
Summary: Bonjour je m'appelle Isabella Swan j'ai 16ans et je vais vous raconter mon histoire
1. Chapter 1

bonjour je m'appelle isabella swan 16ans et je vait vous raconter mon histoire


	2. Chapter 2

Je tien a préciser que les personnages de Stephenie Meyer et j. k. Rowling ne m'appartiennes pas

Je m'appelle Bella Swan je préfère ça qu'a Isabella .je déteste mon prénom mais bon faut faire avec. J'ai 16ans, je suis une sorcière et je vais vivre cher mon père pendant 1an à forks, mais pour l'instant je me trouve toujours à Londres à la gare king's cross. Vous demandez pourquoi 1 an et bah je vais vous l'expliquer.

**_Flash-back _**

**Nous étions dans la salle à manger de poudlard, jetait en pleine discutions avec Hermione granger la fille qui sait tout de poudlard et de l'histoire du monde magique à côté de moi, Harry Potter et Ronald Wesley. Ça fait 3ans que je les connais mais pour Harry s'est depuis notre naissance parce que nos parents se connaissait il était amis. Bon il avait 4ans de différence mais ça n'empêchais pas qu'ils étaient amis quand même. A la fin du repas, le directeur albus dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence. Tout le monde le regarder et tout le monde l'écouta et j'aperçus un petit sourire du plus grand sorcier qui l'était. **

**-**tu crois qu'il a prévu quoi demanda Ron ?

**-**j'en sais rien Ron écoute et tu sauras répond Hermione **Ron maugréa il était comme ça il posait toujours des questions a Hermione et chaque fois elle lui répondait écoute et tu sauras -**Elle a raison écoute et tu sauras répond Bella

- mes chers élèves de poudlard d'ici quelques semaines dans 1 mois ces mieux. Certains 6eme et 7eme année iront dans le monde moldu .certain élève iront dans le monde moldu et vous apprendrez comment ils vivent et cela dura 1an mais tout le monde ne pourra pas y'aller .donc nous vous dirons quel élève pourra y'aller .Nous somme en mars et ça commencera mi-avril, donc je vous dirai quel élève pourrons partir je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne fin de repas. **Certain élève chuchota de ce qui avait dit **-il est fou quand mon père sera ca il ne sera pas ravi dit drago malefoy -Malefoy tous les ans depuis 100ans chaque élève de 6eme et 7eme années ce voyage dans le monde moldu pendant 1an et ton père doit le savoir répond Hermione -merci granger de t'on aide mais je suis au courant alors occupe toi de tes oignons **Hermione regarda drago et retourna a son dessert mes moi je le regardais toujours. **-un problème Swan ? -oui c'est toi mon problème drago arrête de faire semblant d'être méchant ça te va pas je te signale que ça fait du mal à certaines personnes** et toc prend ça dans les dents et je souris drago arrêta de sourire, ses compagnons de table le regardait il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire. Un garçon qui était à sa droite souriait Theodore nott un garçon sympa et très gentil **-pourquoi tu souries demande drago -va t'excuser et dit lui que tu l'aime répond Theo –un malefoy ne s'excuse pas et je ne l'aime pas -s'est pas beau de mentir dit blaise -tout le monde a remarquer que tu l'observer tous les jour et même Potter la vue dit Theo -d'accord j'irai la voire pour lui dire que je l'aime mais je le frais demain

**La fin du repas se termina et tout le monde partie se coucher.**

**Que va-t-il se passer va t'il lui dire ou pas bah vous le saurai au prochain épisode **

**En espérant que sa vous sa plus dite moi se que vous avait pensé **


	3. Chapter 3

Pov harry

La matinée se passa tranquillement, bien sûr sauf pour le cour de potion avec la chauve sourie des cachots. (Le professeur rogue).harry avait récolté déjà 2heures de colle avec lui se soir après le repas. Harry était ravi mais n'osa pas l'avouer à ses amis qui l'étaient amoureux de rogue.

**-harry ça va demanda Hermione**

**-oui oui Sa va je réfléchissais juste répond harry**

**-réfléchie pas trop, ta tête et entrain de fumée dit Bella**

**-ah ah très drôle répond harry**

**- ses rogues qui te rend comme ça ses vrais ta rien fait comme d'habitude, va voir mcgonagall et elle retira ta punition.**

Hermione souleva les yeux au ciel, je voulez répondre mes Bella me devança

**-Ron, si harry va la voire, rogue sera encore plus sévère envers lui et envers nous. Alors réfléchie avant de parler répond Bella**

**-Bella a raison je n'irai pas la voire je n'ai pas encore envie d'avoir rogue un peu plus sur mon me déteste déjà assez je n'ai pas envie dans rajouter répond harry**

Mais Si il savait sa me dérangerai pas de l'avoir sur mon dos je serai ravie. Ron les regarda bizarrement râla quand même.

**-tien voilà hagrid dit Bella**

Les autres se retourna et vie hagrid arriver vers eux et s'arrêta à leur hauteur.

**-bonjour les jeunes comment ça va** ?

Tous : on va très bien

**-comment ça va hagrid ?demande hagrid**

**-je vais bien harry je te remercie**

-**vous allez ou demande Bella**

**-je vais dans la foret interdit, récolter des plantes pour le professeur chourave et le professeur rogue.**

**-il ne peut pas le faire lui-même récolter ses plante dit Ron**

**-Ron sa se dit pas devant un autre professeur répond Hermione**

-**laisser miss granger non Mr. Wesley j'ai des cours à organiser ces pour ça que je lui et demander. Donc vous aurais une retenu avec rusard et 10 point en moins pour gryffondor et vous pourrez dire à votre ami merci dit rogue avec un sourire.**

Rogue qui apparue vers nous disparu dans les cachots, Ron bouda et insulta rogue de tous les nons. Hagrid n'avait rien dit mes observa Ron se faire disputer par Hermione et reçu une tape derrière la tête par Bella.

**-n'oublier pas que rogue et votre professeur et que même si il déteste certain d'entre vous ce n'est pas une raison de mal parler a un professeur dit hagrid en regardant ses 4 élèves qui le regarder.**

**-vous avez raison hagrid un professeur surtout même si ses le professeur rogue doit être respecté répond harry**

Hagrid lui fit un sourire et s'en alla vers la foret interdite Bella Hermione Ron et moi on le suivie dehors et on se posa près d'un arbre.

**-ça fait du bien un peu de calme dit Hermione**

-**oh oui carrément en plus il fait beau. Il manque plus que le maillot de bain, et on pourrai se baigner, mais il y a le calamar géant donc ses foutu répond Bella**

**-dite-moi vous croyez que sa sera qui, qui fera le voyage dans le monde moldu demande Ron**

**-à ton avie sa sera surement nous trois d'un coter je connais le monde moldu, mais sa peut toujours être intéressant répond harry**

**-pareil mais cela peut être intéressant et on pourra vivre une bonne expérience dit Hermione**

**-idem donc on n'est 3 à connaitre le monde moldu. Nous avons aucune raison d'y aller répond Bella**

**-contrairement à-moi si je connais rien au monde moldu c'est grâce à cela que je pourrai apprendre plus de chose. Mon père sera ravi que j'aille dans le monde moldu mais ma mère je ne le pense pas dit Ron**

**-on verra bien, peut être que ce n'est pas nous. Avec les choses qui se passent en ce moment, et avec le retour de voldemort, je pense que dumbledore ne va pas me laisser partir. Je vais rester ici parce que c'est dangereux pour moi répond harry**

**-de toute façon on verra bien harry, c'est dumbledore et mcgonagall qui décide. Il choisirons les élèves qui iront dans le monde moldu répond Hermione**

J'avais l'impression d'être observé je regarde autour de moi, mais trouva personne. J'aperçois malefoy, nott et zabini arriver vers nous et je regarde Bella qui les a vues aussi arriver.

**-oh non, pourquoi on n'a jamais le droit d'être tranquille demande Ron**

**- demande-lui, tu sauras vite la réponse. Mais il faudrait mieux éviter une bagarre**

Pov Bella

Je le senter mal drago, Théo et blaise étaient arrivé devant nous. Qui aller jeter la première pierre eux ou nous ?comment ça va se passer. J'aperçu Théo mettre un coup de coude à drago pour qui parle. Blaise c'était assis a coter de moi, et Ron aurai ben voulu le tuer. Je trouve que Ron a changé depuis la 4 eme année. Il est jaloux de harry il aime Hermione mais elle ne l'aime pas. Elle le considère comme un frère. Moi je ne suis pas très proche de lui, surtout depuis la 4eme année ou il a laissé harry tomber, Ron ne le croyez pas mais il a préférer écouter les autres que son ami .je suis resté avec lui pendant cette période pour l'aider.

**-que veux-tu malefoy? demande Ron**

Drago soupire et répond à Wesley

**-je suis ici pour m'excuser Wesley répond drago**

**-t'excuser, je croyais que les malefoy s'excuser jamais !**

**-Ron boucle la, laisse le s'expliquer ok demande Bella**

Il me regarda bizarrement et puis se tue. Theo et blaise sourie, drago regarde Hermione

**-granger je voudrai m'excuser de t'avoir insulté hier**.

Hermione ouvre la bouche et la referme aussitôt, elle le laissa continuer

**-Tes excuses sont bidon. T'aurai pu t'excuser hier, tu fais sa juste pour nous embêter dit Ron**

**-Wesley mes excuse sont pas bidon je suis ici pour discuter avec granger Alor t'en mêle pas.**

**-sa fait 5ans que tu nous pourrie la vie, tu nous insultes, tu nous rabaisses, tu crois qu'on va te croire alors casse toi répond Ron**

Et voilà c'est Ron qui jeté la première pierre,merci Ron drago vient s'excuser et Ron gâche tout trop bête se gars

-** Wesley je ne partirai pas**

-**Ron calme toi demande Hermione**

-**me calmer, pourquoi il t'insulte de tous les noms et bien sûr tu dit rien répliqua Ron**

-**ca suffit Ron, drago vient nous voir et s'excuser il a rabaissé sa fierté de serpentard, tu le démonte il ta encore rien fait la ! C'est toi qui cherche les ennuis. Tu te demandes pourquoi on t'insulte franchement grandit un peu dit harry**

-**et j'ai mes raison de faire ça, drago est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle**

- **tu te demandes pourquoi certaine personne ne t'apprécie pas ? Serpentard, serdaigle,poustouffle et même gryffondor te déteste, même en étant un ami de l'élu rien na changer tu et stupide, alors ferme la dit Théo**

**-Vous me faites rire vous les serpentards. Comment peux-tu avoir des amis gay c'est la honte cher les sangs pure ?**

**-Quesque tu as contre les gay Ron demande harry**

Ron se tourne vers harry et le regarde

-**les gays sont la honte du monde des sorciers, il ne mérite pas de vivre auprès de nous.**

**-au contraire, ils sont acceptés ici. C'est toi qui pense cela enfin toi et d'autres personne. Même les sangs purs acceptent les gays répond Bella**

-**même harry et gay dit blaise**

Et voilà la bombe était lancée. Ron avait commencée, blaise avait lancé la bombe. Ron regarde harry qui avait rien dit à cette déclaration inattendue.

**-Quoi harry n'est pas gay ? Harry tu es sortie avec Cho, tu aimes les filles**

Harry nous regarde. Hermione et moi ont l'encourage à répondre

-**je suis gay Ron. Je n'aime pas les filles.**

Ron se leva et regarde harry …

-**ne t'approche plus de moi nous ne sommes plus amis. Hermione, Bella on part**

Pourquoi j'irai avec lui je déteste qu'on choisisse à ma place, j'observe Hermione qui me regarde. Elle se lève a sont tour et elle se met en face de lui.

-**non, je ne viens pas avec toi j'accepte harry comme il et, donc je reste ici répond Hermione**

A mon tour de me leve je n'aime pas Ron et il aller le comprendre. Je m'approche de lui et je le gifle. Ça fait du bien il le mérite pour sortir des conneries comme sa

-**j'accepte harry comme il est, il et comme un frère pour moi et toi tu ne le mérite pas en tant qu'ami.**

**-bien je m'en vais alors répond Ron**

Il s'en alla sans oublier de bousculer drago, en lui lançant un regard noir. Misère comment on en est arrivé là ? Pourquoi il était comme ça ? Pourquoi il était si bête ? Ces désolant, je m'assois a coter de harry je lui prends la main, je n'ai pas besoin de lui parler on se comprend juste avec le regard

**-vraiment un idiot dit drago**

**-oui moi aussi je le pensais justement.**

**-bon, retournons au sujet suis venu à la base pour m'excuser auprès de granger**.

-**drago j'accepte tes excuse sourie Hermione et drago rougi**

-**une chose de faite répond blaise**

**-j'aimerai bien que tu m'appelle Hermione**

-**d'accord .et toi drago**

**-aucun problème drago**

**- dit moi drago t'avait pas autre chose à dire ?demanda Theo**

**-non**

**-si**

Drago lui fit de gros yeux et je sourie

**-tu veux nous dire quoi demande harry**

**-euh Hermione, écoute bien ce que je vais te dire, parce que je ne compte pas me répéter une deuxième fois .je t'aime Hermione granger peut être que toi tu ne m'aime au moins je te l'aurai dit et cela fait du bien de te l'avoir dit.**

Hermione se lève et regarde drago, elle lui sourie

**-respire drago, écoute drago je ressens la même chose que toi depuis un bon moment comme on dit toujours la haine mène à l'amour. Et se proverbe dit vrai. Drago je t'aime aussi**

Drago et Hermione s'embrassa alors là je m'attendez pas à sa harry était comme moi il était perdu et bien sur ces deux idiot Théo et blaise rigoler. D'un autre coter ont n'était super heureux pour eux, drago avait changé. C'était déjà un début .harry et le reste du groupe on retourna en cour. Hermione et drago se tenaient part la main, les passant s'écarter de notre chemin en nous regardant perplexe .sa ma mettre longtemps à savoir que Hermione granger et drago malefoy et tait en couple et que harry Potter était gay

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre

Espérant que cela vous a plu. Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé ?

A bientôt pour la suite ;)


End file.
